The background of this invention resides within the filtered air breathing art. In particular, the filtered air breathing art is oriented toward respirators that have cartridges for purposes of filtering such substances as dusts, fumes, mists, smokes, paint sprays, pesticides, chemical contaminants, as well as other types of noxious and deleterious gases and particulates. This invention is directed toward the foregoing field, including the face piece and the combination of the face piece and the respirator cartridge or filter it is to be used with.